


Chocolate Cake

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Spamano Valentine's Week 2018 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Lovino has the perfect valentine in mind, even if he does screw up the delivery a little bit





	Chocolate Cake

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read

Lovino had stayed up all night making a cake to give to his crush, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. As he makes his way into school that day, he feels exhausted. He looks around, listening carefully until he finally hears Antonio’s voice. “Toni! Hey!” Did he forget to mention that his crush is also his best friend. “Happy Valentine's Day! I made you a cake!” Lovino smiles softly when Antonio looks excited at the mention. 

Lovino holds it out the plate, but in his exhaustion he accidentally lets go before Antonio can grasp it. Antonio’s uniform is completely ruined by the chocolate frosting, and both of them have cake on their shoes. Lovino is the first to react, he starts to cry heavily while Antonio tries to assure him that it will be okay. Francis and Gilbert run off to get paper towels to clean up the mess. 

“It’s okay! Look, tonight we’ll just make a cake together, alright?” Antonio gently wipes off Lovino tears. “There now, see? Everything is going to be alright. Were you asking me to be your Valentine?” He asks, cupping Lovino’s cheek with a happy smile. “Because if you were, then I’m definitely saying yes.” 

“I-I was hoping you would be,” Lovino responds, blushing softly. He closes his burning eyes and leans on Antonio, briefly forgetting about the cake. “Shit, now we both have chocolate all over out clothes,” he mumbles, stepping back. Antonio eats a little bit of the frosting off of his sweater. 

“Mm. Very sweet.” He smiles happily. “Now lets ditch class and eat chocolates all day.” Antonio wraps his arm around Lovino and leads him out to the parking lot, bright smile still on his face. If you asked him later, he’d tell you it was worth the detention.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Sweets  
> I'm on tumblr under starofinsomnia


End file.
